1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of bonding particles to the surface of an elastomer, in particular of a glove, whereby the surface is at least partially epoxidized, as well as an elastomer product.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Modifying the surface of natural rubber gloves is already known from the prior art. For example, the surface is provided with coatings or is roughened in order to impart better lubricity to the gloves. In particular, the intention is to improve the attractability of the gloves or the attractability to moisture. Functionalization as a means of reducing potential allergies which adhere to natural rubber is also known.
One way of modifying the surface of natural rubber known from the prior art is to epoxidize the rubber surface.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,442,746 A discloses a method of synthesizing an epoxidized polymer comprising the following steps: (1) producing a cationically stabilized polymer latex with at least one conjugated diolefin monomer in a first stage, (2) treating the polymer latex from step (1) with formic acid or acetic acid and hydrogen peroxide, and (3) reacting the mixture for a predefined time and at a predefined temperature in order to obtain the desired degree of epoxidation.
DE 102 60 219 B discloses a way of epoxidizing the surface layer of a rubber product whereby the rubber product is immersed in or coated with a processing fluid produced by adding hydrogen peroxide and other additives, such as surfactant, alcohol, thickening agent, a different (other) agent for reducing surface tension, to an aqueous acetic acid or formic acid solution in order to impart non-adhesive or non-stick properties, lubricity and other barrier layer properties to this surface as a result, without the occurrence of toxic gases and without causing contamination due to powder dust during the manufacturing process and without impairing (adversely affecting) the intrinsic properties of the rubber product, such as elasticity, stretch and tensile strength.
GB 1396090 A describes a method of manufacturing an object, comprising contacting an alkyl hypohalogenite or halogen-substituted alkyl hypohalogenite with an object molded from rubber with ethylenic double bonds and bonding a coating or another rubber, metal or wood to the treated surface of the molded body. Bonding may be achieved with the aid of an epoxy binding agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,819 A describes elastomer objects epoxidized at the surface, where the ethylenic bonds of the elastomer are saturated by immersing the objects in an epoxidation solution for a sufficient time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,318 A discloses improved lubricating coatings for reducing the coefficient of friction of the surfaces of medical devices. The lubricious hydrogel coatings are covalently bonded to the epoxide functionalized surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,797,783 A describes a natural rubber, obtained by modifying a deproteinized natural rubber with a nitrogen content of less than 0.10% by weight, the modification comprising epoxidation of the deproteinized natural rubber with trifluoro-peracetic acid.